<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] - how anybody survives in this life (without someone like you) by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099370">[podfic] - how anybody survives in this life (without someone like you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads'>gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Not book compliant, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, not movie compliant, not season 4 compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>original summary:</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>She thinks about their last breakup.  </p>
<p>Well, not their last breakup, actually. Their last get-back-together. The best one. The one that stuck. Still sticks. Will continue to stick, dammit, so help her. She's not losing him again.</p>
<p>AU post season 3. Things go on. Veronica and Logan go on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] - how anybody survives in this life (without someone like you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044583">how anybody survives in this life (without someone like you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggie">gingermaggie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this podfic was created for the <a href="https://voiceteammods.tumblr.com/">voiceteam 2020</a> challenge "start of something new"--this is my first time including music in a podfic :D</p>
<p>anyway, as usual, the truest root of this is my inherent and passionate inability to give one hoot about vmars "canon" post s3. even s3 is on thin ice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ygRH6EvMyL7IqiOlPsK5PhiZMqPlUb9Z/view?usp=sharing">Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!</p>
<p>Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!<br/>Twitter- <a href="https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest">@gingermaggiest</a><br/>Tumblr- <a href="https://romansuzume.tumblr.com">@romansuzume</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>